Voyana I love you
by Akkadia
Summary: Jen and Kira are now living in the castle under the watchful eye of the crystal of truth. Jen has been studying Kira's language and has finally worked up the courage to tell her how he feels...can he do it or will he fail? Please read and review! This my


A/N: Ok, this is just a shot, but I'm going to attempt to write a Dark Crystal fanfic. I love the movie and I've had this idea for quite awhile. I'm just hoping some people like it. The story takes places just days after the movie ends! Please read and review!

Chapter 1

It felt like a dream. Everything that had occurred within the castle walls. But they knew that it wasn't a dream. A young gelfling named Jen was sitting in his room just watching the purple sun which was known to be called Soulin. He walked over and collapsed into his bed. Jen was about to return to his studies when there was a knock on his door, "Come in." he called not even bothering to look up

"Jen, have you seen Fizzgig anywhere? I feel I have searched the entire castle and I can't find him!" Kira asked. She was completely out of breath and her brow was glistening with perspiration, causing her long blonde hair to cling to her skin, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were studying." she turned to leave when she felt a hand on hers.

Jen had placed the work aside, "Don't worry I have all day to work on that. I'll help you find Fizzgig. Now did you check everywhere? Did you check the chamber, Aughra's wing, the podlings wing?" Since Aughra's home had been destroyed Jen and Kira had graciously offered her a home with them in the castle. The Podlings had no where to go either and besides they were Kira's family too.

Kira smiled and led Jen to every single location she had searched. As they were heading towards the crystal chamber they heard some familiar growling. Seconds later the small hair-like creature came rolling down the hall, "Fizzgig!" Kira picked up her pet and hugged him close, "Don't do that to me again, you scared me to death!"

Fizzgig just whimpered and jumped into Jen's arms causing Jen to jump, "Well, this is new." Jen replied, "I thought you didn't like me Fizzgig." being as cautious as he could, Jen slowly petted Fizzgig. Minutes later Fizzgig started squirming and Jen carefully placed the fuzzy creature on the ground, "Stay out of trouble, ok." Jen called towards the now rolling hairball.

Kira's mom Shoynia approached the two, "Kira, moso nea. Eleita Jen, masa? (Kira you're running out of time. Have you told Jen yet?)" she asked in the podling's language. Shoynia chuckled when her adopted daughter's cheeks grew bright red and knew right then and there her question was answered, "Lokita! (Don't take too long!)" she walked off humming merrily.

Jen looked confused, "What was that all about?" he asked. He was studying the language of the podlings but he didn't know it well enough to understand those words, yet. He glanced at Kira who was still blushing, "Did you mother make you feel bad or something?" he asked.

Kira shook her head, "No she just-" she stopped and turned away, "She just made this task I'm trying to accomplish harder." Kira sat down on the floor and started tracing pictures with her finger on the stone tablets.

Jen knelt down beside her, "Do you need help?" he asked. He was fully unaware that he and Kira were thinking the same thing, "You see, I have a task of my own I must fullfill." He took ahold of Kira's hand, "Since I feel it's going to be nearly impossible for me to say it I might as well show you." he leaned towards her when suddenly...

"Jen!" it was Aughra, "Come here, I must speak with you at once." She had that look in her eye that she often wore when she was curious about something, "Come, don't dawdle!"

Jen sighed, "I'll be right back, I promise." he stood up and followed Aughra to one of her many rooms, "What do you want Aughra?" he asked, fully annoyed at being interrupted when he was about to overcome his fears and admit to something for once.

Aughra was slightly surprised at the gelfling's sudden outburst, "Well, excuse me, I just wanted to offer you some help. But if you don't want it that's perfectly fine. Hmph!"

Jen sighed in frustration, "Aughra, I appreciate the offer, but I don't need help. In fact if you hadn't interrupted me the task probably would have been fulfilled by now.!" he paced back and forth, holding his hand at his temple.

Meanwhile back with Kira

"Oh, Mama, a doda, measa. Keona restie aiono vota. (Oh, mom I can't do this. It's too hard for me.)" Kira spoke in what had become her native tongue, "Voyana ie Jen. Sai coasa! (I love Jen. So much)" she turned to her mother who was just smiling.

Shoynia chuckled, "Oh, moy Kira, lo podla vesileta. Anya cosania voyana tui Jen.( Oh, my Kira, every podling is here for you. We all know you love Jen) " she hugged her daughter close to her, "Quasola.( I'll be there.)

Kira returned the smile, "Fala vam, Mama.(Thank you mom)" she returned the embrace. Kira let go and went off in search of Jen this time.

Jen had returned to the crystal chamber and was sitting at the opening dangling his feet over which was now a pool of ice cold water. The orange sun known as, Soulithe was peaking in through the triangular shaped opening. The scuffling of feet caused Jen to twitch. He calmed down when Kira came into view, "Kira, come sit here." he called. Once Kira was sitting by his side he took her hands into his own, just like before, "Kira, there's something I have been meaning to tell you." he looked straight into Kira's brown eyes, "Voyana, Kira. (I love you Kira)" he said in her language, "voyana (I love you)" he was cut off when Kira leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Kira pulled back and smiled, "Voyana, Jen!(I love you Jen!)" she giggled before leaning in and kissing the now shocked gelfling once again. The two of them stayed in that embrace, fully unware of Aughra and the podlings peaking in and smiling. Even Fizzgig had a smile on his furry face.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? If you want me to continue all I'll need is 3 good reviews!


End file.
